Consequences of A Night of Heated Passion
by Boomer's Girl
Summary: Clark, Lex and Chloe share a night together but Chloe falls pregnant. Which of the men does the baby belong to? What consequences could ensue? Read and find out. Chap 14 up
1. Prologue

Consequences of A Night of Heated Passion

Clark walked through the halls toward the office of the Torch where he knew Chloe was

bound to be still hard at work. She always was these days, even harder than normal. It was

putting a strain on Clark, because it hadn't been that long ago that he and Chloe had become a

couple.

  
  


He walked in through the door, but Chloe did not even notice. Clark walked around the

tense looking Chloe placing his hands on her shoulders as he began to massage her. Chloe closed

her eyes as she leaned back a little.

  
  


"Clark, you and your magic hands."

  
  


Clark just smiled as he continued to massage her shoulders. He leaned over and placed a kiss on

her lips.

  
  


"What has my sweet blonde beauty so hard at work tonight?"

  
  


Chloe gave a sigh of what seemed to be exhaustion.

  
  


"I have my column for the Daily Planet due tomorrow, and the torch is being printed tomorrow

as well. It just feels like I'll never catch up with it all."

  
  


Clark stopped massaging her as he wrapped his arms around her in a big warm Clark hug that

Chloe loved so much. She felt so safe when she was in his arms. He kept placing warm kisses all

along her neck.

  
  


"If anyone can get it all finished, it's you my sweet Chloe."

  
  


Chloe just smiled. She was glad that she had Clark's reassurance in her abilities. It was

something she really needed these days, especially now that Lionel had gotten her that column

with the Daily Planet.

  
  


"How did I ever get this all done without you Clark?"

  
  


Clark grinned.

  
  


"I don't know. I however do need to go, I promised Lex I would help him with some stuff. I will

talk to you later."

  
  


He stole a quick kiss from Chloe, as he set out, Chloe watching him all the way, thinking of how

nice his backside looked, and how much she would like to see without the barrier of clothes in

the way.


	2. Admission

*AN: A note I forgot to add on the last chapter, that I guess is needed. I don't own these characters, if I did, this would be something that would have happened on the show, since it's such a neat idea. Also, this is my first fanfic, so please R&R. Any kind of comment would be appreciated.*

At the Luthor mansion, Lex was pacing back and forth. He had a problem that he needed to talk about, and Clark has said he would come and see what he could do to help him out. The problem was that Clark was late. Lex kept pacing back and forth. He was just beginning to think that Clark had forgotten when he saw a shadow in the doorway. He looked up, and there in front of his was Clark.

'God that boy is sexy. Too bad he has that Chloe girl though. I would just love to get my hands on the sexy clad ass of his.'

Lex showed no outward signs of his thoughts, something he was quite good at doing living with the kind of father he had. His father wasn't the reason he had Clark here though. It was his attraction to Clark that had drawn Lex to get Clark here.

"Hello Clark, glad to see you could make it."

Clark put on an apologetic face

"Sorry I'm late Lex. I just stopped in to see Chloe on my way out, and well, she is under some stress so I was talking to her for a bit. Guess I lost track of time."

Lex made a brushing motion with his hand

"It's really not a problem Clark. I just needed to talk to you about something."

Clark gave him a puzzled look

"What is that something?"

Lex gave small grin

"Trying to get right to the point, I like that about you Clark."

Lex then walked over to his liquor cabinet and poured himself a small drink before going over and sitting behind his desk.

"I have a problem Clark."

Clark walked further into the room and sat down at a chair opposite of Lex.

"Well, what is this problem?"

Lex sighed. He thought he had been prepared to go into this with Clark. It wasnt as easy though when Clark was right there. 

"Say you liked a person, liked them a lot. Say you would do anything to be with them. The problem is that they are already attached to someone they love very much. Every time you see them though, your heart flutters to your chest and you can't breathe. This person is also a really good friend of yours though. What would you do?"

Throughout his little speech, Lex couldn't seem to bring his attention to Clark, he couldn't bring himself to look at him.

Clark was surprised by this, and just kept his hands closed in his lap. He knew a bit about what Lex felt, he himself had felt like that towards Lana when she had still been with Whitney. He didn't really know what to tell Lex, so he just went with what came to his heart first.

"Well, if they are a friend, you likely wouldn't want to ruin that friendship by trying to pursue anything. I guess whether you tell them or not how you feel would be up to you, since it may be awkward either way. I really don't know what else to say Lex."

It was at this point that Lex turned to look at Clark, a clear look of passion in his eyes.

"What if that said person was you Clark?"

Lex's breath caught in his throat, hoping he hadn't gone too far.

Clark was floored. He didn't know what to think. Lex had feelings for him? How?

"I, I don't know what to think Lex, don't know what to say"

Lex walked around his desk towards Clark. Normally at a revelation of the kind Lex had made, Clark would pull away, but he didn't. He let Lex come up to him, even let him wrap his arms around him.

"I have been attracted to you since the day you pulled me out of the river Clark. I was all ready to tell you, then you got together with Chloe and I was so afraid to say anything to you. I couldn't wait any longer though Clark, my body just seems to cry to have you."

Lex brought his lips down towards Clark's. Both men closed their eyes as they felt the other's lips on their own. Clark couldn't believe how willing his body was towards Lex's actions. The reason suddenly hit him. He too wanted Lex. He didn't want Lex alone though, not like this. He wanted Chloe there too. He broke away from Lex's kiss.

"Clark, what's wrong?"

Clark just looked down.

"I want what your giving me so much Lex, I just want Chloe here too. Could we do that if she is willing?"

Lex gave a slightly sardonic grin. He could see exactly what Clark was after. Lex would be lying if he said the idea didn't appease him as much as it appeared to appease Clark. He nodded his head as he stepped back from Clark.

"Either way she chooses, meet me at the Talon tomorrow after school. We can go from there."

Clark nodded as he left the mansion, nerves still shaken by the events that had transpired between him and Lex.

  
  


A/N: Please tell me what you think. As I stated, this is my first time writing, and I would really like your advice, thank you.


	3. Asking

Asking

The next day, Tuesday, Clark actually got to school early. It was something that was happening more often now that he and Chloe were together.

Clark's first stop was into the office of the torch where, sure enough, Chloe was hard at work typing on her computer. Clark grinned as he walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her.

"I thought you were finished with this yesterday."

Chloe turned her head so that their lips met in a kiss. She then returned her gaze to her computer.

"I was Clark, this is for the next edition."

Clark buried his head in her shoulder.

"Chloe, why don't you take a break for a while? Tonight at least. I have an offer of something we could do."

Chloe looked up to him, suddenly curious.

"What exactly is this idea you have in mind?"

Clark got a sly grin on his face.

"It kind of involves you, me, and Lex."

Chloe suddenly put on a puzzled look.

"How does it involve Lex?"

Clark looked down to the ground, as he tried to find the words to tell her.

"Well, you see, when I met with Lex yesterday, he kinda admitted to me he was sexually turned on. He also wants to know...if you and I want to go to his mansion, and havethreewaysex."

By now Clark was really nervous. He was looking at the ground, but studying his hands. After a moment he looked up to look at Chloe. He had been expecting to see a look of horror on her face, but instead he saw a look of, what he interpreted to be, joy.

"Oh Clark, that would be awesome."

Clark gave a small grin.

"I was hoping you would say yes. Lex wants to meet us at the Talon so we can tell him our decision."

Chloe nodded her head. She quickly turned to her computer as she shut everything down. She then stood up and grabbed her jacket. She then walked over as she took Clark's hand.

"Let's go."

  
  


A/N: Sorry this took a couple days, had to get inspiration for it though. My plan is to try to get a chapter a day up, maybe more. Some days may be hard though with school coming back, I will try though. As I am sure everyone asks, please read and review.


	4. Meeting

***A/N: I soooooo can not believe I forgot to put it in an entire chapter. I am very and extremely sorry you guys.***

Meeting

About half an hour after Clark and Chloe left the torch office, they walked in through the doors to the Talon. Clark looked around but couldnt see Lex anywhere yet, so he went over one of the tables that would give them a clear view of the door, Chloe followed him over.

A few moments after them sitting there, Lana came over.

"Hey Clark, Chloe."

Clark gave a smile to her. He remembered the feelings he had once had for her. His feelings now were for Chloe, but it was still a little difficult for him to be around Lana.

"Hey Lana, how are you?"

Chloe looked up, as she had been looking down at the table.

"Oh, hey Lana."

Lana smiled at her two friends. It was nice too see them together, it made her feel like she at least had a chance in love somewhere down the road.

"Im good Clark, is there anything I can get for you two though?"

Clark looked to Chloe, who shook her head no.

"Nah, I think we are good Lana. We're just waiting to talk to Lex about something."

Lana put on a puzzled look at this. What did they need to talk to Lex about? Even though she was curious, she didnt say anything and merely nodded at Clarks response, then left to help the next customer.

A few minutes later, Lex came walking through the door. He instantly spotted Chloe and Clark sitting at the table. He walked over to them.

"Hello Clark, Hello Chloe"

Both Clark and Chloe looked to Lex. They knew that he would want their reply, and they were ready to give it to him. He leaned down closer to the table so no one else would be able to hear.

"Why don't we get out of here so no one hears our conversation, I wouldnt you two being the main focus from the press, and you most surely would be if we talked here."

Both Clark and Chloe nodded as a reply. Lex stood up as he led the way to his car. He had opted not to have a limo driver, as he so usually chose not to have, but rather to drive his Ferrari. He opened the back door and waited for Clark and Chloe to get in. He then walked around to the driver seat and got in. It was when they started driving that Clark spoke.

"So where are we going Lex?"

Lex looked at him through the rear view mirror, so that he could still watch the road.

"I figured the mansion, there are the least risk of news people there."

Clark nodded, it seemed fair enough. He looked towards Chloe who had been quiet the whole time, it just wasnt like her to be quiet like that. Clark spoke in a hushed voice that Lex couldnt hear.

"Hey Chlo, whats wrong?"

Chloe had been looking at her hands and playing with them. When Clark spoke, she turned to look at him, and spoke in the same hushed voice that Clark did.

"Nothing is wrong Clark, just a little nervous I guess."

Clark gave a warm reassuring smile. He reached over to take her hand in his own.

"Its ok, thats understandable. May I ask you something though?"

Chloe nodded.

"Why did you say yes to the idea?"

Chloe looked at him with an intense look. One of passion, and one of desire.

"I realized that it would be an opportunity to be intimate with you, a chance we would never get in an ordinary circumstance."

Clark just grinned as he leaned towards her and claimed her mouth with his. Lex saw this through the mirror, and had to shift his position, because he was feeling very turned on by seeing them kiss. He also had to admit that there was a feeling of jealousy there, jealousy over Chloe for being able to have Clark's lips on hers.

They reached the mansion and Lex pulled into the driveway. He got out, and let Clark and Chloe out. He led them into the mansion, not to his office but rather the sitting area. He sat down on one of the sofas while he motioned for them to sit on the other one across from it. Lex waited until they were seated before speaking.

"Would you two like anything...soda, water?"

Both Clark and Chloe shook their heads no. Lex just nodded. He then leaned forward so that his elbows were resting on his knees

"I am not going to avoid the issue as to why you two are here, even though we all know we could all avoid it all day. What is your answer?"

Clark and Chloe looked at each other, unsure as to who should answer the question, Clark took the lead as he turned back to Lex.

"We decided that yes, we would go for it."

Lex nodded. Now it was just an issue as to when. He studied the two in front of him, mostly Clark though. He really noticed the fullness of Clark's lips, how strong and muscular he was. Every detail was so clear to him in his mind, he wasnt sure he could wait to have him, he could already feel a tightness in his pants from his erection pressing against them.

"How does doing it now sound?"


	5. Taken Opportunities

*A/N: As always, please Read and Review*

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Clark and Chloe suddenly became alert. Had they really heard what they thought they heard? Chloe spoke up first this time

"Y-Your serious Lex?"

Lex just nodded. Chloe looked back to Clark and they studied each other for a moment, before they both gave the smallest of nods to each other, then Clark gave one to Lex.

Lex stood up, and motioned for them to follow him upstairs. They reached one of the bedrooms, and Lex motioned them inside. It was immediately apparent that it was one of the spare rooms, not that it mattered much to Chloe or Clark though. The two lovers weren't sure where to start, and Lex knew it so he took the lead. He moved behind Clark as he slowly slid his hands down to the bottom of his shirt and lifted it slowly up over his head. As he did, he saw just how sculpted Clark's figure was and gave a low moan at this.

He wanted to just take Clark right there, but he knew Chloe was there too, so Lex walked over to her and slowly took her shirt off as well. He then slowly let her bra off of her body, revealing two twin peaks of hard nipples. Clark, when he saw this, gave the most animalistic of guttural moans out. He crossed over to her and then allowed one of her nipples to fall into his mouth as he began to suck on it. Chloe arched her back, and gave out a moan as the new sensation filled her.

Lex got behind Clark and started kissing Clark's ear and his neck, letting his hand roam Clark's body. Clark gave soft moans at the sensations, sending the vibrations through to Chloe. Clark allowed his hands to slide down Chloe's body until they were on the button that did up her pants. With slightly shaking hands, Clark undid this button, and the slid the zipper down. Chloe's pants slid right down her legs, leaving her in her underwear as she stepped out of the pants. One of Clark's hands touched the part of the underwear covering her, and felt that it was soaking.

"God Chloe, you're so wet"

Hearing Clark say this, drove Lex mad with desire. His hands reached Clark's pant's buckle. A few moments later, Clark's pants were at his ankles, leaving him in only his boxers. Lex wanted to see more, so he loosened the drawstring of Clark's boxers and allowed them to slide down. All of a sudden, Lex removed his hold from Clark as he removed his own top and took off his own pants and boxers. The two men were absolutely naked now as Lex came up behind Chloe. He got down on his knees as he slid down Chloe's underwear, which by now were completely soaked in her juices from watching the two men become totally naked. Once the underwear was down, Lex reached up with tongue and licked Chloe from her wetness up to her back end.

Chloe had her head tilted back as she moaned a little at the new feeling. She reached forward for Clark's hand. She placed it over her clit and showed him what she wanted him to do. He obliged by continuing. Lex however knew what he wanted to do to her.

He got up and walked in front of her as he looked to Clark for permission. Clark nodded and stopped his actions. It took only a second for Lex to get in there. He slowly pushed himself into her. He knew she was a virgin still, so he took his time, allowing her body time to adjust. Her moans were growing louder, as her breathing became more rapid. Lex then started to thrust, slowly at first but gradually building up speed. Right when she was just about over the brink, he couldn't hold on any more as he came.

He looked over at Clark and nodded. Clark came over as Lex withdrew himself from Chloe, who was dripping with Lex's juices. Clark slowly slid himself into her as he started to thrust himself as Lex wrapped his arms around Clark, wanting to feel the farm boy rubbing against him.

Clark had started thrusting slow, unsure about how to do this, but gradually picked up speed as he became more comfortable with what he was doing. Chloe didn't take too long to get back to where she had been, and she came, her muscles clenching around Clark. 

"Oh god, Clark, don't stop."

Being young, and this being the first time he had ever experienced this, Clark came when he felt Chloe come. Both of the teenagers had been moaning with the passion that was coursing through them. 

Lex knew that women had the ability to come multiple times, so he decided to try and invest this in his and Clark's favour, until their erections came back. He went behind Chloe, picked her up, and carried her over to the bed. He lay her there on her back. He got down on top of her, as he dipped his head between her legs. He began to lick at her clit, and he noticed her whimper a little and her back arch up a little. He knew her clit must be too sensitive this soon after her orgasm, so he settled for putting his finger inside her, slowly working in another one.

Following Lex's lead, Clark got on the bed beside her, and began to lick and suck on her breasts as he gently played with them in his hands as well. So many sensations were going on in Chloe's body she had to close her eyes. The two men just kept their actions going. After only a few moments, they could both feel a tightening feeling beginning to happen in their lower regions. They noticed Chloe seemed really tired, so they left her. Lex pulled Clark over to the wall.

"Let me fuck you Clark, let me fuck your ass."

Clark was a little taken aback, but nodded in agreement. Lex turned Clark around so that Clark's hands were on the end of the bed. Lex disappeared for a moment from the room. He came back though with a tube in his hand. He got behind Clark, opening the tube and squeezing some of it contents onto his fingers. He then rubbed those contents into Clark's opening.

"Now Clark, your going to have to relax. It may sting at first, but just relax and that will pass a lot faster."

Clark nodded. With this, Lex gently positioned the tip of his penis at Clark's opening and gently pushed part of it in. Even though he couldn't feel pain, Clark still grimaced. It was an uncomfortable sensation.

"Remember, just relax Clark."

Lex slowly pushed himself all the way in, as he gripped Clark's hips. He then brought himself back out, not all the way though. He started to very slowly thrust, gaining speed as he went, groaning slightly at the pleasant sensations on his cock. Clark was so tight, and he loved it. Finally after a while, Lex came.

Chloe had already fallen asleep. Lex and Clark fell asleep right where they were on the floor. Lex was the first to wake to a knocking on the door.


	6. Afterwards

Afterwards

The knocking continued as Lex slowly got up off the floor. He walked over to the door and opened it the smallest of all cracks so that who ever was on the other side wouldnt be able to see the state of the three of them, or the fact that Clark and Chloe were actually there with him.

"Yes, what would you like?"

The person seemed to be very nervous, then again everyone seemed to be nervous around Lex.

"Mr. Luthor, sir, I know you don't like to be disturbed, but there is a phone call for you from your father."

The person seemed to back away a little, knowing how much Lex hated calls from Lionel. This was confirmed with a scowl from Lex.

"Go tell him that I will be there shortly. I need to do a few things first."

The person nodded as she hurried off to deliver the message to the person on the other end of the phone. Lex turned back to Chloe and Clark, who were now beginning to wake up. Clark was the first to actual become conscious of his surroundings and what was going on.

"What's going on Lex?"

Lex paused for a moment before answering.

"I was just informed that I have a call from my father. I need to take care of that, you two can go to the kitchen though and have the chef make you something if you would like."

While he was speaking, Lex had been putting his clothes on. He then left the room to head to his office. Clark looked to Chloe

"What do you want to do? Do you want to go to the kitchens like Lex suggested?"

Chloe had mixed feelings. She was confused as well. She had just lost her virginity to two guys at once, one of them being Lex. Lex Luthor. She couldnt think, she just had to leave. She couldnt stay.

"Clark, I want to leave. No, NEED to leave."

Clark saw the look in her eyes and nodded. He understood. He gather up both of their clothes and they got dressed in silence. They then exited the room and headed downstairs. They passed by Lex's office where he was still on the phone with Lionel. Not wanting to disturb him, Clark went up to one of the servants

"Excuse me, when Lex gets off the phone, would you tell him that Chloe and I have left?"

The servant nodded, with that Clark and Chloe left. It was after they had left that a realization hit Clark. It wouldnt have bothered him had it just been Clark alone, but since it involved Chloe he wasnt to eager to use his abilities

"Um, Chloe, yesterday it was Lex who drove us here, so we have no way back. You wouldnt happen to have your cell phone would you?"

Chloe who hadnt said anything only nodded, as she dug around for a second before pulling her phone out and handed it to Clark. He took it, and punched in the number for his dad. It rang twice before the sound of it being picked up was heard and his dads voice came across

"Hello"

"Hey dad. Could I ask a favour of you?"

On the other end of the phone, Jonathon was a little puzzled by this request, but said nothing.

"What do you need Clark?"

Clark took a deep breath knowing how his dad felt about Lex

"I need you to pick me and Chloe up at Lex's mansion."

Jonathon was curious

"Does this have anything to do with why you didnt come home last night?"

Clark was frustrated a bit. He knew his dad would act like that.

"Look, dad, I don't want to answer any questions. Could you just come get us though?"

Despite his strong curiosity, Jonathon still didnt want to see his son stranded.

"Yeah, I'll be right there"


	7. Discoveries

Discoveries

A/N: This chapter takes place three weeks after the activities that Lex, Clark, and Chloe shared together. It seems like a good amount of time, because it's a time that Chloe would get a positive pregnancy test.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Chloe gave a small stretch of her muscles as she woke up from her sleep. She took a look at the clock beside her. It read 11:00 a.m. Sure it was a Saturday, but still, Chloe was up a lot earlier than that on a usual day. She shook it off though, thinking it was just her body catching up on sleep. She had after all been feeling a little run down lately. She got out her bed as she padded her way to the bathroom. Just outside the door, she had a wave nausea come over her. She rushed into the bathroom, closing the door behind her with her foot as she leaned over the toilet and expelled the contents of her stomach.

Lana just happened to have come out of the room as this happened. She went to the door and lightly knocked.

"Chloe, are you all right?"

Chloe didn't respond, she was still bringing up bile from her stomach. Lana opened the door and took in the sight in front of her.

"Chloe, are you ok?"

Her tone was more concerned this time. After a moment Chloe stood up and flushed the toilet.

"I don't know Lana. This is the fourth time this week this has happened. I just don't know what's wrong."

Chloe would be lying if she said she didn't have ANY idea at all what could be wrong, but it wasn't like she could tell Lana what she, Clark, and...Lex had done. She decided that she had to be sure, and know for certain.

"Look, don't worry Lana. It's probably just stomach flu or something."

Chloe's voice sounded more confident than she felt, which was a good thing in her case. She headed back to her room to get dressed.

"I am going to go out, maybe the fresh air will do me some good."

Lana gave a small nod of agreement as she made her way into the bathroom. Meanwhile, Chloe went into the room and chose out an outfit for the day. She looked at the clock before she left. 11:30. Between being sick, and talking to Lana it had taken half an hour. She just gave a light shake of her head and she headed out.

By 12:30 Chloe was in the main part of Smallville. She parked her car outside of a drugstore and walked inside. She had intended to go straight for the pregnancy tests, but then a thought struck her. Smallville was a really small town, and word travelled fast. What if someone told about her buying the test? She brushed this off, she needed the test, she had to know. She walked to the aisle they were in and she picked one up. She then walked to the counter and waited in line. When it was her turn, she placed it on the counter while the price was rung up. She payed for it and was able to leave without any questions being asked. She breathed a sigh of relief as she walked out of the store. 

She now scanned the street for somewhere she could actually do the test. She decided that the Beanery was the only place she could think of. Too many people she knew went to the Talon. She walked into the Beanery and made for the washroom with the bag in her hand.

She went into one of the stalls in the bathroom and opened the box from the bag. She carefully removed everything. She did the step-by-step instructions and waited for it to finish. When the prescribed time had passed Chloe looked at the results. When she saw it, she nearly passed out. There were two possible symbols that would have shown. A minus sign if you weren't pregnant, and a plus sign if you were. The symbol on the test that Chloe held in her hand was a plus sign. Her night with Lex and Clark had left her pregnant. She didn't know what to do. She didn't even know whose baby it was. She shook her head. She had to tell them. They had a right to know. She just didn't know how. Very slowly, Chloe walked out of the bathroom, and then exited the store. She went to her car and got in. She placed her hands on the wheel and just took several deep breaths to calm her nerves before inserting her key into the ignition and starting the car. Instead of heading home, she took the road that led to the Luthor mansion.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

A/N: I am sorry for really only having Chloe in this chappy, it was needed to advance the plot, it just seemed more IC for Chloe to do the test by herself rather then having anyone else know she was doing it. I promise you will see Clark and Lex in the next chapter. Also, sorry it's so short, my muse just hasn't been with me for a while, and I was only hit with inspiration for this small part. I am on March Break though, so more chappies should be coming soon. :)


	8. Telling

Telling

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, I really appreciate them. This chapter here may or may not be that long, just cause I am doing this with a cold that is making my head feel like it's stuffed with cotton balls, so please, just bear with me please.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

About fifteen to twenty minutes after she had left the main part of town, Chloe found herself in front of the Luthor mansion. Calmly breathing for a moment, she stepped out of her car, making sure to bring the keys with her. She walked up to the door, and took a deep breath before knocking.

Less then a moment later, the butler came to the door.

"Hello, Miss. Sullivan is it?"

Chloe nodded before speaking.

"I need to speak with Lex, if that is possible?"

Her tone of voice was questioning, not sure if he was there or if he was busy. The butler however gave a nod and began to lead her to the lounge.

The butler walked in ahead of Chloe, and made the introduction. 

"Mr. Luthor sir, Miss Sullivan is here to see you."

Chloe walked through the doorway just as Lex looked up.

"Chloe, this is a surprise. To what do I owe this visit?"

Chloe nervously shifted from foot to foot, she wasn't sure just how to word what she was about to tell Lex. Seeing her nervousness, Lex gave a nod to the butler, that told him to go. He then returned his attention to Chloe.

"Chloe, does this have anything to do with the night you, Clark and I spent together?"

His tone had a real sense of worry in it. Chloe, still not meeting eyes with him, nodded her head. She finally looked up as she looked at him.

"C-Could you get Clark here?"

Lex gave a small nod. He knew that if dealt with that night, it would be best to have both the male parties present, because it would likely affect all of them, that and it would be easier on Chloe too only have to say what she was going to say once. Lex picked up his phone and dialled Clark's number. He heard it pick up on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Clark?"

"Hey Lex, what are you calling on a Saturday for, not that it's not welcome, I just thought you would likely be off in Metropolis somewhere."

"Look Clark, could you come by the mansion, it's rather important."

"Ok, I'll be right there, I am finished my chores here anyway."

"I will see you when you get here Clark."

Both ends of the line hung up at this point and Lex returned his attention to Chloe once more.

"He'll be right over."

Chloe just nodded. Lex then called out into the hall as one of the servants passed by. She turned and walked into the room.

"What is it Mr. Luthor?"

"Tell the butler that when Mr. Kent arrives, to lead him straight here."

The servant nodded as she left the room. Lex just sat back in his chair as he waited. He had a suspicion as to what Chloe was going to tell them, but he didn't voice anything out loud.

~*~*~*~*~*

20 minutes later

~*~*~*~*~*

Clark walked up to the mansion. He approached the door, and gave it a light knock. The butler was at the door right away. 

"Mr. Kent sir. Mr. Luthor has asked for you to be brought straight to him."

Clark nodded and the followed the butler into the lounge. He saw Lex there, but he also saw Chloe as well. 

"Chloe? What are you here for?"

Before Chloe could answer, Lex answered.

"Chloe is the reason I called you here. She has something she wants to tell us, the only thing I know is that it has to deal with the night she, you, and I spent together."

Clark said nothing, he was still confused. Lex just turned to Chloe

"What is it you want to tell us?"

Chloe took a few deep breaths as she prepared herself mentally.

"For the past little while, I haven't been feeling well, so, this morning I went into town and picked up a pregnancy test."

Chloe paused, she was beginning to feel her confidence sliding out from underneath her, so she decided to just say it.

"I took it and it came back positive."

*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: I know, I am awful leaving you like this, hehe. Don't worry, I promise I will write the next chappie soon. Again, sorry this took so long. I just wasnt expecting to get sick, then school starting back up, it all builds up. I havent forgotten about this though, so, just don't give up on this fic.


	9. Finding Out

**A/N: Sooooooo sorry this took so long. My muse just really hasn't been with this as much lately as it was when I started it.**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lex made no reaction to Chloe's comment. He had a suspicion that she had been about to say that. 

Clark on the other hand, had begun to breathe heavier and was looking as if he was having trouble breathing. If it was his child, well, he didn't know what would happen. He was sure that things would happen during the pregnancy that really couldn't be explained unless he told Chloe. It was at this point that Lex came from behind his desk and over to Chloe.

"Chloe, I can get my lab to take a DNA test of the fetus to determine which of us is the father, if you would like that is."

Chloe pondered for a moment, then nodded. It would be better that way, knowing whose sperm had created the life inside of her. She looked at both men in front of her.

"Whoever this child belongs to, I am not ending the pregnancy. I am keeping this child."

Both Lex and Clark gave her an understanding look, although Clark had a harder time of giving it due to the nature that he wasn't sure what would happen to the child or Chloe if the pregnancy continued and it was his child. Lex just nodded.

"I will call the lab now then."

He left the room to use the phone in the room next to his office, knowing it might make Chloe uncomfortable to hear the conversation.

About 10 minutes later, he came back into the room where neither Chloe nor Clark showed any apparent signs of having moved. He stood for a moment before talking.

"The lab said they could do it any time. Would you like to do it now?"

Chloe looked at him with an almost horror-stricken face. Clark saw this and moved to her side as he took her hand.

"It'll be easier the sooner you do it Chloe, that way you can know and not need to worry about it."

After closing her eyes for a moment, she meekly nodded. She wrapped her around Clark and buried her head in his neck. She loved him, and realized that if she could choose who she wanted to be the father of her child, she wanted it to be Clark's.

Lex looked at them for a moment before he interrupted them

"Chloe, I can have the helicopter get us to Metropolis in about an hour. I assume you would like to come Clark?"

Lex knew he didn't really need to ask that question, seeing as he had already guessed the answer, but knew it was only polite to ask. His assumption was confirmed when Clark nodded.

"Ok then, it will be ready to go in fifteen minutes. You may use my phone to call your parents and make any excuses you need to."

With that Lex indicated the phone on his desk, then turned and left the room to get his people to prep the chopper and prepared himself to find out the paternity of the child Chloe carried. In his mind, he could tell that Chloe wanted it to be Clark's but, in his heart, Lex was hoping it was his. Chloe was the first woman to sleep with him without trying to get his money, so if the child was his, he knew that Chloe would want to raise the child properly, that is to say with the father. Lex would have the chance to raise a child that didn't follow in the Luthor path. He wasn't sure how Clark viewed the matter however, and that made him hope even more that the child was his.


	10. Eliminating Possibilities

-------Sorry for the lack of updates, my muse sort of died on me though, and then school started, and its been chaotic. I am going to TRY and update this somewhat regularly, but I cant make any promises though--------

* * *

Somewhere in the area of 45 minutes later the helicopter that Lex, Chloe and Clark were on landed on top of one of Metropolis's many hospitals, one that wasn't under Lionel Luthor's control, just the way Lex had planned it. He didnt want any word getting back to his father about what he had done with Chloe and Clark. He just knew it wouldnt go over well if his father found out about it.

Chloe had been fidgety the whole way over, clearly nervous about things that were going on. Clark was also nervous, if this child was his and his parents found out, he wasnt sure how they would react. Obviously he would need to tell Chloe his secret, but he didnt know if his parents would approve of that. He held a look of not being nervous though for Chloe's sake, and he just held her in his arms to reassure her that things would work out in the end.

Once they landed, Lex got out first followed by Clark, who in turn helped Chloe get out. With Lex leading the way, they all made their way into the hospital and towards the lab that Lex had called earlier.

Once their, they were immediately greeted by one of the hospitals doctors. Lex was the one who made the introductions.

"Hello Doctor Garner, this is Chloe Sullivan, the young girl I was telling you about and Clark Kent, her boyfriend. Clark, Chloe, this is Doctor Garner."

Considering the circumstances, Doctor Garner wasnt surprised when neither of the two made to shake his hand, but they did nod their heads in acknowledgement. Doctor Garner looked at them for a moment before speaking.

"For this to work I will need a DNA sample from both you Lex and you Clark."

Clark momentarily panicked, a DNA sample? That would give them the possibility of finding out he wasnt entirely human though. Lex noticed the odd look on his friend, but merely thought it was just nerves. He turned back to the doctor

"Doctor Garner, are you sure it wouldnt work if just I were to give you the sample to compare to. I am quite certain that Miss. Sullivan has not been with any other men."

The doctor thought about this for a moment

"Yes, I suppose that would work. All right, I will need that sample from you then Lex. Chloe, I am going to take you with me and I am going to get a nurse to put a small needle into your abdomen so a small amount of your amniotic fluid can be extracted. It will not harm you or the child, I just need it to compare to Lex's DNA."

Chloe closed her eyes and held tighter to Clark, but managed a weak nod of her head.

Doctor Garner looked sympathetically at her, he realized though he needed to get it finished or this girl probably never would be able to.

"We can do this now Chloe."

Chloe didnt seem to move, just kept clinging onto Clark. Clark looked down at her.

"Chloe, come on, you can do this. I will be right here when your done."

With a deep sigh, Chloe let go of Clark and followed the doctor through a set of doors.

After a couple of twists and turns through a few halls, Chloe found herself in an office. She wanted out though, she hated hospitals. She was laying in the bed for only a couple of moments when a nurse came in.

"Ok Chloe, just close your eyes and count to ten, this will be over really quick."

As Chloe started to count, the nurse put the needle into Chloe's abdomen, into her uterus. Chloe gripped the sides of the bed with the slight pain, but kept counting. Once she was done, she opened her eyes, and the nurse was done.

"That was good Chloe, now you will just need to take it easy for the next day or two, alright."

Chloe just nodded as the nurse left to take the contents of her needle to Doctor Garner. He had taken a swab of Lex's saliva while the nurse had been tending to Chloe. He took the needle from the nurse, and put a small amount of the fluid into a small tube. He put the swab he had taken from Lex into another, and put them both into a machine.

A few minutes later the results came back on a printout. Doctor Garner took the sheet and brought it with him to go see Chloe.

Chloe looked up when she heard the door open, she had been starting to fall asleep.

"Hey Chloe, I have the results"

Chloe only then saw the paper in his hand, the one he was handing to her now. Chloe took it and looked at the paper for a moment. She looked back up to the doctor

Doctor Garner just looked at her

"It is up to you Chloe if you want to tell them who the father is, it's your choice."

Chloe was silent for a moment, thinking about the pros and cons of doing it.

"I will, lead me to them."

* * *

-----------I know I am mean, leaving the story hanging for so long and then not telling you. Well, be patient, I promise I will tell you next chapter, no more cliffhanger endings in that regard.--------- 


	11. The Truth

Chloe followed Doctor Garner back out to the waiting room where Lex and Clark were waiting. As soon as they saw were, both of them stood up. Clark walked over to her and took her into his arms.

"You ok Chloe?"

Chloe nodded her head

"I was just told to take it easy for a few days."

Clark noticed that her voice was quiet than normal. He could hear the nervousness in her voice. Giving her a soft kiss on the top of her head, and holding her closer to him, he gave her words of comfort.

"No matter what happens, just know that I will be here for you, Im not going to go anywhere."

Chloe gave a soft smile as she gave in to his embrace.

"Clark, I am so sorry that this happened, I really am."

Clark just continued to hold her

"Don't be, everyone was a willing participant, we all knew the risks."

As Chloe moved her arms to give him a hug in return, the crinkling sound of paper made her realize she still held the paternity results. She took a step back from Clark's embrace as she looked from him to Lex.

She took the paper in both hands and just stared at it for a moment, not able to find the words to speak. Lex, seeing this walked over to her and held is hand out to take the paper from her.

"May I Chloe?"

Chloe nodded her head. With that, Lex took the piece of paper from her and studied it for a moment.

According to the results, from 13 genetic markers, only 4 of them were a match to his own. Which meant

"Clark, congratulations, it would appear that you are going to be a father."

Clark looked to Chloe, who raised her head up to nod to him. Clark closed the space Chloe had placed between them and held her close to him again. Her could feel her shaking in his arms a little, like she was crying.

"Chloe, what's wrong?"

"I am just so sorry for putting this on you Clark. Your still so young, and I feel like I am going to hold you back with this."

As worried as he was becoming about something happening during her pregnancy due to him not being human, his concern for her mental well-being was the top priority.

"Listen to me Chloe, you are not going to hold me back. I love you, and I want to be there for you and our child. You are my everything, and you are a huge part of me. I am not going to let that go."

He held her closer with that, almost forgetting to control his strength

"Never going to let that go."

Lex then cleared his throat from where he stood.

"Not to interrupt you to, as I realize how hard this must be, but we likely should be getting back to Smallville, I really don't think your parents would appreciate much if I kept you in Metropolis all night."

With a sigh, Chloe pulled herself away from Clark, enough so that they could walk together back to the helicopter.

The ride back was silent, no one saying anything. Clark held Chloe in his arms, holding her close to him. It was his way of saying that he wasn't going to go anywhere, just because he didn't want this responsibility.

A/N: Sorry to those of you who wanted the baby to be Lex's. Even though I am not the greatest at updating, I have a base plot line for this story. I had planned it to be Clark's from the beginning. Trust me when I say that this story will have a few interesting twists in it, you just need to keep with it to see them. Thanks, Alicia


	12. Acknowledging Mistakes

A couple days after the trip to Metropolis, Clark still hadn't told his parents about what had happened. He was afraid of what they would say. He knew he had to know though, they were the only ones who could give him any sort of advice. He had spent much of his time in his fortress of solitude just contemplating on how to tell them. He had come up with numerous ways, but decided to just go with the ultimate truth.

He walked down the stairs to the main barn, and then made his way into the house where both of his parents were in the kitchen.

"Mom, Dad, I need to talk to you guys."

Both Martha and Jonathon looked up at him, it was Jonathon who spoke.

"What is it Clark?"

Clark paced back and forth a couple of times before finally sitting down at the table with his parents.

"I did something, and because of that, I need to tell someone about my abilities"

Martha had a confused look on her face

"What do you mean?"

Looking at the table, Clark brought his hands up to run through his hair before looking back up at his parents.

"About a month ago Lex, Chloe and I all had, well, we all got naked with each other."

Clark couldn't bring himself to say that they had sex.

"Well, neither Lex or I wore condoms, and well Chloe got pregnant. Lex had us go to Metropolis where he had a paternity test done."

Jonathon started to protest but Clark cut him off

"Don't worry dad, I didn't give a sample, only Lex did. Any ways, it came back negative for Lex, which means that I am the father of Chloe's baby."

Jonathon remained where he was, showing no change in his emotions.

"I can't say I approve Clark, because I don't. You made a mistake, who knows what could happen while carrying this child. You nor we have any idea what sort of effects she could experience. We don't know how long pregnancies are among your species, or anything else. This could endanger her life Clark, it may be possible that only Kryptonian women are able to carry your species children."

He had started calm and passive, but as he had gotten near the end of his little rant, Jonathon's voice was harsh and angry. Clark just looked like he wanted to cry

"Yes, I made a mistake dad, I know that. I can't change what happened though, all I can do is try and help her through this the best I can. Now, if you'll both excuse me, I have to be with the mother of my child."

Clark stood up from the table, and Martha went to follow him

"Clark wait..."

She was too late though, Clark had already super-sped out of the house. Martha turned back to Jonathon

"You could have been a little more supportive. Yes, he made a foolish mistake, but he came to us to admit it and ask us for help. You didn't have to point out all the things that could happen and push him away, Jor-El does that well enough without help from you."

Martha then left the room to leave Jonathon to think about what she had just said.

-----Meanwhile------

Clark was upset at the way his father had dealt with things. He had been expecting his dad to be less than pleased about it, but not to go off on the deep end. He had been so lost in a daze, that he almost super-sped right into Chloe's yard. He came back to reality just in time to stop out of sight. He walked normally the rest of the way up the drive and to the house where he knocked on the door.

It was Gabe who answered the door.

"Hello Clark, I assume you're here to see Chloe."

Clark nodded

"Yeah, I am"

Gabe nodded once

"She is up in her room, you can go on up"

Gabe stepped back so that Clark could come inside. Clark then headed upstairs, having been here before he knew exactly where Chloe's room was and he knocked outside the door.

"Chloe, can I come in?"

A moment later the door opened and Chloe stood on the other side.

"Hey Clark, come on."

Clark stepped inside as Chloe closed the door. Clark just looked her over a little.

"How have you been doing?"

Chloe looked down

"All right I guess, a little sick, but that apparently is a normal thing for early pregnancies."

Clark gave a very slight smile, barely more than just lifting the edges of his mouth. He was looking really nervous, and Chloe noticed it.

"What's wrong Clark?"

Clark deep several deep breaths.

"I have something I need to tell you Chloe, but, you should probably sit down."

-------------Yeah, I know, more cliffys, but hey, thats what keeps you guys interested even when I disappear for long lengths of time. I am going to try and not let anymore large gaps of time pass anymore, but I can not make promises, just know I will update when I can. Thanks for those of you who have stuck with me.-------------


	13. Secrets Revealed

Chloe looked up at Clark oddly.

"Clark, what is it?"

Clark inhaled deeply.

"Please Chloe, just sit down."

Very reluctantly, Chloe walked over and sat on her bed. She then returned her gaze to Clark. Clark was making small paces back and forth fighting with himself internally on whether or not he should actually tell her. He had his hand rubbing the back of his neck. He wasn't sure how he was going to tell her this, and that was what was bothering him.

"Chloe, you know how you used to keep that wall of weird in the Torch office?"

Chloe was puzzled, where was this heading. She just nodded her head

"Yeah, it's a little hard to forget when people are trying to kill you or your friends ever other week."

Clark gave another weak grin.

"Yeah, true. Well you figured out that the meteor rocks are what was causing them to behave the way they did."

Clark paused for a moment

"You have to promise me Chloe, too never, ever tell anyone what I am going to tell you. I need you to swear to me you won't"

Chloe just stared at him

"Clark, what do you mean?"

Clark just shook his a little as looked directly into her eyes

"Say it, Chloe, I can't tell you unless you promise."

Chloe nodded her head a little

"All right, I swear I wont Clark."

Clark just took a deep breath.

"That meteor shower that happened years ago, it wasn't exactly what it seemed. , and neither am I. I'm from a planet called Krypton, and those meteor rocks aren't really meteor rocks, they are kryptonite. I have certain abilities too. Super strength, speed, heat vision, x-ray vision, hearing. I came to earth in a spaceship during that meteor shower."

Chloe was just staring at him

"You mean, that you're an alien Clark?"

Clark gave a slight nod

"Pretty much."

Chloe then appeared to be in a deep thought

"So, your telling me that Im carrying a half alien child?"

Clark nodded.

"That's why I told you Chloe, I don't know what sort of effect it might have on you, I developed some of my abilities when I was really young, I just never got a good handle on them until a couple years ago."

Chloe just looked at him and shook her head a little.

"This is a lot to take in Clark, it almost sounds too hilarious to be real"

Clark just watched her as his voice dropped a little.

"Its real Chloe, I wouldn't make something like this up. Also there is something you need to be careful of. You need to watch yourself around kryptonite. I don't know if you being human will be enough to block the effects that the kryptonite will have on his Kryptonian half. When I get around the rocks, they have adverse effects on me. Green kryptonite is the only thing that can harm me, prolonged exposure makes me feel really weak and sick, red kryptonite brings out a darker side of me, it was the red kryptonite that was causing me to act the way I did when we got the school rings there."

Chloe just listened to him. She knew he couldn't make something like this up, it just wasn't something Clark could do.

"All right Clark, I believe you. Just as I said, this is a lot to take in, and, I need to just process it all. I am feeling tired too."

Clark nodded

"All right Chloe, I'll let you be. I'll talk to you later."

With that, he walked over, and gave her a kiss. He then let himself out while Chloe started to curl up in the blankets. She was just started to fall asleep when she felt an odd tingly sensation coming from her stomach, about the area of it that her womb was, the exact spot that the baby was in. The tingly feeling kept getting a little stronger. Chloe wasn't sure what was going on, so she pulled back the blanket to check if she could see anything.


	14. Connections

Clark was about halfway down the stairs when somewhere deep inside of himself, something was telling him that something was wrong with Chloe. He super-sped back to her room to see her with the blankets off of herself, her hand over her lower stomach, with a soft glow around it.

"Chloe, are you ok?"

Chloe barely looked up

"I don't know Clark. It just happened when you left, it's got a really strong tingling sensation."

Clark knelt down beside Chloe's bed and placed his hand over hers. Somehow the sensations Chloe was feeling were linked to him as well by the spot they were touching. Clark too could feel the tingly feeling she felt, and the glowing travelled up his arm. After a moment Clark tried to move his hand away, but he couldn't. His hand was stuck there.

On Chloe though, it was having a different effect. Her eyes were becoming very dark, and husky. The physical connection Clark had with her, was somehow making her hormones rush through her. She felt like she needed Clark, or someone, and she needed them right there at the very moment.

"Clark, I need you. I need you to make love to me."

Her voice was begging him. Clark also had noticed his body preparing itself, by now he was very hard. He didn't want to though, not with Gabe just downstairs, but he couldn't help himself. He leaned up and kissed Chloe on the lips while she wrapped her free hand behind him, not being able to move her other hand because of Clark's on top of it.

As soon as their lips met, Clark found he could move his hand from her stomach. He took it and moved it underneath her, still kissing her, deepening it with every passing moment. Chloe reached up and unbuttoned his shirt, taking it off then throwing it across her room. She then reached down and started on his pants, first unbuttoning them, and the pulling the zipper down.

As soon as the zipper made its way past the tip of his erection, Clark let out a low groan in the back of his throat. While supporting himself on one arm, he undid Chloe's shirt, but didn't take it off just then. He first pushed the edge of her bra aside, and ran his thumb over her erect nipple. She groaned at this. Clark pressed on though, lowering his mouth to her nipple, running his tongue over it, sucking on it, gently nipping at it.

Instinctively, Chloe's hands moved to his head to keep his head there. Clark though didn't obey. He moved his head up to her neck column, placing sweet gentle kisses down the side, earning another soft moan from Chloe.

Then Clark finished taking her shirt and bra off. Then he moved onto her own pants to undo them. Once they were done, he pulled them down, taking her under with them at the same time. He then stood up, while he pulled his own pants and boxers down. Before he could get onto the bed with Chloe though, she stopped him.

"Clark, I want...I want to feel you.."

She wanted to taste him, the most intimate part of him. Clark just swallowed before nodding. He half layed down on the foot, so that his back was resting against the wall that Chloe's bed was pushed against. Chloe moved over to him, as she straddled over Clark's legs. She moved down so that she was sitting on the upper part of his calves.

She very hesitantly reached out to touch Clark's hardness. She was worried she might hurt him. Clark could tell this

"Don't worry Chloe, remember, you cant hurt me"

His voice was husky.

With that Chloe, a little more bravely, wrapped her hand around his shaft. She then slowly began to move her hand up and down. As she went, she started to go a bit faster. Clark had his head leaned back against the wall, his eyes closed. Feeling Chloe's hand run up and down him, it felt so good. After a few moments, she paused, this earned a small groan from Clark.

Slowly he opened his eyes and looked down at her. He saw her looking at him

"Clark, can I..., Can I taste you?"

Just imagining Chloe take him into her mouth made Clark grow even harder. Silently he nodded his head. Chloe held onto Clark's shaft with her hand, while she lowered her head. Very slowly, she touched the tip of her tongue to the tip of his length. Slowly she began to take more of him into her mouth, until she was taking about half of him into her mouth at a time.

Clark's hands had reached out and were holding onto her. He could feel himself bucking his hips with each stroke she made, groaning, but not too loudly, each time. Finally he couldn't hang on any more.

"Chloe, Im going to.."

Chloe kept going, and even went a bit faster. She told him she wanted to taste him, and that included this.

Clark couldn't hold on any more and he let himself release. Chloe eagerly drank him in, swallowing everything he had to offer. Once he was spent, Chloe moved up and lay beside him. His eyes were half hooded as he lay there. When Chloe moved beside him, he moved his arm around her. Chloe snuggled into him.

"It would seem that this child and alieness of yours would prove to be a very strong aphrodisiac for us."

Very quietly, Clark muttered

"It would indeed."

They were snuggling in to go to sleep, when from what seemed out of nowhere came a knock on Chloe's door.

A/N: I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for not updating this. Real life just took a major swing at me, and I actually forgot about this until I just got a review of it. Please forgive me. Now, I am not going to promise any quick updates on this, but I will say that I will TRY. And again, please forgive me for not getting to this before now.


End file.
